dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aífe
Aífe '''is a famed former Warrior-Queen, younger sister and archrival of the renowned Scáthach. Known for matching even the powerful Demi-God Cú Chulainn in combat and having his short-lived son Connla, she's one of many powerful, yet tragic figures in the Ulster Cycle. In spite of Cú Chulainn's efforts, Aífe has a mutually strained relationship with her sister. Appearance Aífe has a very beautiful appearance with smooth brown hair, clear blue eyes and a lean, voluptuous figure. Unlike the supernatural and symmetrical beauty of a Pure-Blooded Devil or the dream-like, semi-divine charm of Scáthach, the Salamander has the down-to-earth kind of good looks that would cause many people's faces to turn to her, but without keeping them in admiration or stunning them into silence. Even so, this type of attractiveness is surprisingly human, and makes many people more comfortable with her. When using her overloaded "Redshift" state, Aífe's hair becomes bright red and her eyes produce an unnatural glow, product of the fast circulation of magic power. She has a surprising interest in fashion and likes dressing up in different kinds of modern outfits, to further contrast with her older sister. Personality Aífe comes across as a strong-willed person. Hard-headed and without listening to others, she lives freely while regretting very few things if any. In spite of her free nature and strong personality, she can be surprisingly polite and very caring to few certain people, much to their shock when this side of hers surfaces. Aífe is not easily embarrassed, but tends to overreact (violently) to the point of even bigger shame when she's taken off-guard. Despite their relationship as sisters, Aífe and Scáthach show great hostility toward one another, thinking of each other as a hedonistic pig and an idiotic coward respectively. Both sisters acknowledge the other's prowess despite these setbacks, and Scáthach has no problem having Aífe and a guest over at the Fortress of Shadow even if insulting her during her stay. Aífe is an almost inhuman hard-worker, putting the utmost effort in everything she does and heavily criticizing people who blame talent or lack thereof for their problems, even though they haven't even tried to make up for such difference in some other way. She's incredibly loyal to select people and will suffer the worst punishments or face the strongest opponents with a determined disposition in order to help those she considers worthy of her trust. Aífe is remarkably weak to flattery and presents, being reduced to a nervous and flustered shell when heavily praised or receiving gifts of weight, be it emotional or monetary. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Combat Skills: '''Aífe cannot be considered a combat genius like Scáthach. She lacks the massive pool of talent and ingeniuty to make the most of it that made her sister the Idol of warriors far and wide for centuries, and she also does not possess unique abilities or heritage to allow her to shorten the gap such as Lugh and Cú Chulainn. Instead, her power comes from pure will and effort to attain a goal that would be considered unreachable by everyone, unable to so much as see the top of it. She was born with nothing but her unremarkably average mind and body, and through training them with grueling effort for the very reason that she was anything but talented, has reached a level that there exists no one who would consider her formally inferior to Scáthach, being superior to even Cú Chulainn in pure battle prowess, only losing due to trickery. She's not fixated on any particular methods of carrying about battle, opening many possibilites such as the use of magic, frowned upon by many warriors and even her older sister. '''Master Magician: Much to the displeasure of Scáthach, Aífe has developed a particular taste and affinity for using magic as her primary weapon. Having trained her magical prowess for entire centuries, she has a versatile arsenal of spells that perfectly complement her battle style and has even developed some unusual but undeniably useful techniques of her own such as Redshift, a unique application of healing magic to keep her youth indefinitely and a way to readily use and recycle the vast magic power in the surroundings to make up for her own lacking reserves. *'Redshift: '''Name given to the unique state in which Aífe fills her body with magic power at max output and circulates it at a massive speed. The immense amounts of magic power that is circulated and the speed at which it moves makes Aífe's body behave in a manner similar to a human-shaped magic chainsaw, vastly increasing her close-combat ability and allowing her to defend against threats of physical and magical nature alike. '''Touki/Fighting Spirit:' Having trained to almost insane amounts for no less time than her older sister, Aífe possesses a surplus of Touki to enhance her close-range combat power, particularly during Redshift. Equipment 'Claíomh Lasair: '''Aífe's personal sword of flame, sister blade to Scáthach's Claíomh Scáth, the sword of shadow. A mighty blade on par with her older sister's best weapons, Aífe has discarded it in disgust and left it hidden in some unknown place. Trivia *Aífe's height is 171 cm and her weight is 57 kg. *Her appearance is based off of Aoko Aozaki from ''Mahōtsukai no Yoru. *Aífe's favorite food is fried seafood in general, while she greatly dislikes pumpkin and well-done beef. *She prefers wine to whisky, and gets drunk fairly easily. *She abandoned her sword and pursued a new path as a magician as a method of self-discipline, believing that such weapons are too strong and that staying in one's comfort zone will eventually dull a person's skill. This is a main cause for her current feud with Scáthach. *In demonicjester01's headcanon, Aífe would be voiced by Ryouka Yuzuki in Japanese, known for voicing Shizuka Hiratsuka from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians